maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4
Battle of the Otome is the 4th chapter of My-Otome series. The Butou is about to begin. The event is hosted by Irina Woods, that proceeds to introduce the judge, Fumi. This leads to the question of whether who is suitable for using the Blue Sky Sapphire and becoming Mashiro's Otome. Summary Before the Butou started, Arika hands Mashiro her lucky charm, saying that she would return victorious, and asks him to look after of the charm. Mashiro, however, states that Arika has no reason to fight, says that Erstin is her friend, with Arika replying that she will fight exactly because she is her friend. Back at the arena, Fumi declares that both combatants have 30 HP, and the one who reaches zero will lose. She then plays Rondo of Aphrodite by Claude Debussy as their music. Fumi now commences the fight: Arika does the first move against Erstin. Annoyed, Miss Maria states that the School Head favors Arika, and would see if she would show the reason why. Natsuki replies that she would, and Shizuru adds that it's because they all went strict training, something that the guidance teacher could look forward. Shizuru then leans on Natsuki's back, saying that their time is decreasing, which makes Natsuki blush and cause her to say that it's stupid. Erstin, who is continuously attacked by Arika, begin on chanting words that enable her to dodge the attacks. Miya and Yayoi complements how beautiful Erstin is. It is then revealed that Shiho is actually controlling her movement, and proceeds to attack Arika, causing her to lose 5 HP, making Mashiro worry. Tomoe then says that they can expect nothing less from Erstin. Nina replies, however, that she doesn't understand why it is not Tomoe fighting, then questions herself about Erstin's moves. Chie then compliments Shiho's Twirling Hypnotism Technique, and Shiho responds that she cannot wait until the performance is over. Natsuki, annoyed with what's happening, says that there's no way for Arika to recuperate, since Erstin is attacking her with the same force, which Shizuru replying that it is a shame that they have to stay on their place because of the rules. Miss Maria, smiling, compliments Erstin's performance. Erstin then steps on a pillar, smashing it on the process, hitting Arika, and her feet piled with boulders. Erstin, atop of an another pillar, says that the Blue Sky Sapphire is not a match for her Arika, and proceeds to deliver the finishing blow on her struggling opponent. She then commands her gem to go full power, and charges up the hidden that cannot be used by anyone other than a Meister Otome, known as the Miryoku, shocking Natsuki and Shizuru. The attack released a very devastating effect, smashing the arena floor, and leaving Arika with only 3 HP. The feat that Erstin made shocks everyone, especially Tomoe and Nina. Worried about what will happen to Arika, Mashiro runs away from her position but only to be stopped by Natsuki, asking if he intends to run away again. He then takes off his necklace, says that if the gem is what they wanted, they can have it in exchange of putting an end to the fight, and bursts out in tears. Shizuru says that Mashiro seems to be misunderstanding something, as the girls who's Mashiro's friends are now rivals, clashing for the same dream, and that's a good reason enough for them to fight. Garderobe receives 50,000 people for admission but only few are given a chance, and among those, handful are able to become a Meister Otome. The academy is not the place where beautiful girls congregate, but to take hold of their goal on becoming a Meister Otome. Back at the arena, Arika wonders how Erstin got so strong. Natsuki then asks Mashiro if he will avert his eyes away from the battle as her Master, and he will gain nothing if he will run away. Arika builds up her resolve, saying that by believing on herself, she can grasp anything in her hands, and would fight using it. She then remembers her promise to protect Mashiro, and will prove that she can become a Meister Otome as well. Natsuki then remembers how Arika defeated the other girls and excelled nothing but Butou, and in those eyes, she had seen a true form of an Otome: someone who would never give up on their dream. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Coral Baton Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Un Deux Trois GEMs Used *Coral GEM Robes Used *Coral Robe Items Used *None Miryoku Used *Super Bust Impact Category:Chapters